The present invention relates to transferring information or data securely from an on-premise component to a computing image in a public cloud, and more specifically, to transferring the information using an unencrypted port.
As customers migrate application processing to the cloud they have a need to access data from components that reside on-premise. Partly because it is safer to keep data on-premise but also because for many geographies there may be legislation forbidding corporate data from residing in a cloud that is not hosted in the same geographic location.
Customers thus need a simple way to allow their applications to harvest their on-premise data from the public cloud. Most gateway technologies require the customer to use proprietary interfaces which can require expensive changes to the cloud application code and locks the customer into this one gateway technology. Hence, customers would appreciate a gateway technology that securely bridges the public cloud and the on-premise components for harvesting, computing and returning analyzed data for storage back to the on-premise systems and that is inexpensive to implement.